


First Contact

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: This one is different.
Relationships: Soji Asha & Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



"Dr. Soji Asha reporting. It's good to meet you, sir."

For a second he hesitates, glancing from her outstretched hand to her smiling face. It takes that long for him to recognize what's different about her.

In her muted green eyes he sees it: She isn't afraid of him. Not only that, but she isn't trying too hard _not_ to seem afraid of him, to wear the mask of cheerful, self-congratulatory tolerance. It's been a long time since anyone's looked at him this way—like an ordinary person.

"Please," he says, clasping her hand warmly in his, "call me Hugh."


End file.
